


cut loose

by daisieswither (bluedreaming)



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/daisieswither
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be so easy to reach out, untangle his fingers from the headphone cables and touch Mino's cheek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cut loose

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Touch](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ADLyi47I8vM) by Troye Sivan.

  


"Five minutes," Mino says, looking at his watch. Taehyun looks at the line of people, at the gate with the times listed. So many names, so many places.

 _If I waited,_ he thinks, _I could end up in Dubai instead._ Except he can't, of course; it's so easy to move, to go from A to B, fall asleep in Japan and wake up in the United Kingdom. The moving is easy.

It would be so easy to reach out, untangle his fingers from the headphone cables and touch Mino's cheek. Distances are so easy to cross.

But he can't. Just like he can't wait here, skip the flight and hop on a plane to Al Garhoud, because there are visas and tickets and names and schedules to consider, he can't lift his arm and cross the space to where Mino is standing, thumb flicking over the glass screen of his phone, text and pictures flying past, his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

Taehyun mirrors the action, tastes the remnants of ramen on his tongue, so different from ramyeon and yet strangely similar. More distances, more bridges that are so easy and yet impossible to cross. The tips of his fingers tingle; he tucks them into his pocket instead, pulling out his headphones and plugging them into his ears, _as though I could every plug you out_.

His smile is sardonic, in the reflection of his face on the black of his phone screen before he pressed the home button.

"Boarding for Flight ■■■■■ will now commence," the lady at the counter says over the loudspeaker, as Mino shifts, tucking his phone into his pocket.

Taehyun reads the blog relay before queuing up, where he'll lose data when he has to turn his phone onto airplane mode.

Taehyun-kun, I like you so much.

The words are Kansai, so close and yet so far. _You can say it when it doesn't mean anything._

". . .reach out and touch," the boy sings, voice smooth through the headphones in Taehyun's ears. He pulls them out.  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [sonic shiritori](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com/422107.html).


End file.
